Marked
by NathanScott23
Summary: Why does Derek care about Casey's outfit? One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek, but if Michael Seater is ever put on eBay, let me know.

**Marked**

Casey stared in frustration at the array of colour strewn over her bed. The polka-dotted dress with the yellow sash, or the cute grey sweater with the denim skirt? Or maybe even the scarlet top with the beige shorts? She sighed loudly, feeling a head ache coming on.

"Yo Case," came Derek's voice as he flopped down onto her bed, wrinkling her dress in the process. Yes. The headache had definitely arrived.

"What do you want Derek?" Casey replied through visibly gritted teeth.

"I'm bored, entertain me."

"Isn't that what Edwin's for?"

"No. It's what _you're_ for."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm flattered."

"You should be; it's a very prestigious position. I don't let a lot of girls…uh…_entertain_ me," Derek remarked, settling his head back on his hands.

Casey snorted, "Yes you do, just not the same kind of entertaining." She pulled a silk blouse out of her closet and scrutinised it closely, before throwing it haphazardly back inside.

Only now did Derek glance around himself. "Hot date?" He asked with a hint of a smirk.

"If you must know, yes," Casey confirmed, still glaring at her closet as if it would miraculously spit out the perfect outfit.

"With who?" Derek asked casually.

"No one that should matter to you," Casey snapped peevishly.

Derek was uncharacteristically silent for the next 15 minutes as he watched Casey agonise over what to wear. Casey decided to let him be. She just was not up to indulging him and his childish games tonight… not when she had an outfit to choose.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Casey finally sniped when his silence began to make her feel uneasy.

"Other than be amused at your stereotypical teenage girl melodrama? No."

Casey took a deep breath and counted to ten before moving closer to the bed and her narrowed down options. She held each outfit to her body and surveyed herself in the mirror, Derek watching all the while. Finally, she pulled the polka-dotted dress out from under Derek's arm and held it up, frowning at the slight wrinkle.

"I like that one," Derek spoke up from his corner of the room.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I meant to say that the dress would probably be your best option," Derek said ever so smoothly.

"Right," Casey muttered to herself. She continued to stand, waiting for him to leave the room so she could change.

"Well?" She cried when he didn't move an inch.

"Well what?" Derek echoed innocently.

Casey slugged his arm, "Get out so I can change!"

"Fine, fine," he replied with his hands held up.

Casey sighed in relief once Derek finally left her alone. She slipped into the dress and tied the silk sash behind her back. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror. It was a new dress…one that had been waiting for the right occasion.

Casey was just about to sit down to apply her makeup when she heard an annoyed voice from outside her door.

"_Cas-ey_! Are you done yet?" It was Derek of course.

Casey frowned slightly, unable to figure out if Derek was mocking her use of his name, or whether he was serious. That boy sure was acting weirdly tonight. Well, more weird than usual.

"Yes, I'm done," she called, unable to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

Derek shoved Casey's door open and proceeded to make his way back to his spot on the bed.

Casey simply shook her head and turned away from him to continue applying her makeup. She could still feel Derek's eyes on her the whole time.

Finally, she added a dash of lip gloss and stood up to leave. Grabbing her purse from the closet, she turned around and was suddenly face to face with Derek. Apparently he _could_ be quiet when he wanted to.

"What now?" Casey said wearily, just about reaching her breaking point.

"Your lip stuff…is a little too shiny," Derek said in a low voice.

Casey barely had time to narrow her eyes in confusion when he swept a finger across her bottom lip to wipe off excess gloss. Casey felt her breath catch in her throat despite herself.

"I don't think I got all of it," Derek continued in that low, husky tone. He bent down to capture her lips lightly with his; his arms sliding around her waist. Without even realising it, Casey released a happy sigh and fisted her hands in his pink and grey polo. Her purse dropped, forgotten, to the floor. Derek pulled away marginally from Casey and feathered his lips down to where her neck met her shoulder.

Casey's hands moved up to Derek's hair to hold him in place. When he bit down gently on her neck, she gasped.

"_Derek_," she said in a breathy voice. He chuckled smugly against her neck, and Casey felt the vibrations down to her toes. She knew she wouldn't be able to cover it up with foundation. She knew she was marked. She knew she was _his_.

He released her and Casey felt a heavy tug of disappointment. Smirking, he reached down and smoothed out the wrinkle he had previously caused…brushing her thigh heavily in the process.

"Tease," Casey huffed under her breath.

Derek merely bent down to recover her purse and place it into her hands. He then reached out to hold her by the hips and turn her towards the door. He pushed her gently out of the room. Once just outside the door, he bent down, hands still grasping her hips, to whisper in her ear, "Have a nice date…if you still want to go."

**The End**

And that concludes my first attempt at LwD fanfic. Let me know if you want me to leave and never come back again. ;-)

If you review, I promise I'll share Mike with you when I buy him.


End file.
